


If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends

by supercalifragilistichespiralidoso



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso
Summary: Anakin has some really good friends. Obi-Wan too.





	If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and it's not beta-ed, so there might be errors. I'm sorry in advance.

**If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends**

1.  
How bad is it that the first shovel talk - as much as one can call that a shovel talk since Obi-Wan is still not entirely sure that it can fall in the category expecially because they weren't even together at the time and, honestly, a romantic relastionship with his former Padawan was the last thing he was considering - comes from none other than Council member Mace Windu? 

  
He's not sure when he's first started to consider Anakin as something different than his former apprentice, a figthing partner, an ally, a friend. No exact moment - surely not before the Knighthood and undoubtely when Anakin's involvement with Senator Amidala was still going strong causing, much to his chagrin, inappropriate flares of jealousy. No, Obi-Wan has no idea. It just happened. And when Anakin had kissed him, some rainy night inside a shared tent, he had just stood there befuddled for a handful of seconds before kissing back and wondering how he could have missed that the worst existing liar, less subtle living being in the whole galaxy felt the same way as himself. 

  
But the point is another - the point is Mace Windu who, at least one year and a half prior the events of that rainy night, corners an unsuspecting Obi-Wan with a livid face and the expression of someone who might loose his hair prematurely if only he had any.

  
"What did you do to Skywalker?" he asks, bluntly, with no greeting or introductions. And before Obi-Wan has the chance to even think about forming an answer that he doesn't have - not if he doesn't want to tell to a Council member that he and Anakin have had a little spat about something trivial as flying - the Jedi Master speaks again. "His sulking is making the younglings anxious."

  
Admittedly, Obi-Wan can feel that his former charge is slightly unstable at the end of their connection but that's hardly news since Anakin's never been particularly level-headed. Anyway, it's nothing that he can solve now and he doesn't even know why Mace's jumped to the conclusion that it's Obi-Wan's fault. 

  
"Fix it" Master Windu orders and they're friends and Jedi are above trifling intimidations and, stars!, Mace's never been fond of Anakin in the first place, so Obi-Wan should have no business in feeling threatened, right?

2.  
From the moment they become a couple - though Obi-Wan struggles with the number unrelated sense of the word - things escalate rather quickly and Anakin is the only one to blame because of his alarming need to be in his lover's personal space constantly and while this is more than welcome, if not encouraged, when they're alone, it can cause insufferable, disastrous consequences if they're caught. The problem is that it's not a matter of if rather than of when. With being surrounded by clones left and right for weeks on end, it was bound to happen. 

  
Obi-Wan has no idea when is it that Captain Rex's tragically undestood what is happening between his two Generals - probably when Anakin's innocently slouched against him in half a hug burying his face in Obi-Wan's neck at the end of a long day of fighting or when they've been suspiciously M.I.A. for a couple of hours before a briefing - but he's certain that he will have nightmares about their conversation for the rest of his life.

  
It goes something like this: Obi-Wan is reading from the datapad inside his tent - Anakin sleeping in his own for once - when a cough gets his attention. Rex is there, posture rigid and shoulder tense. 

  
"General Kenobi, may I have the permission to ask you something personal?" 

  
In hindsight, that should have clued him in, but content with the feeling of another successful mission and the prospect of leaving the swampy planet behind possibly for good, Obi-Wan hasn't realised it or he would have never agreed. 

"Do you remember the first few months after General Skywalker's ended his relationship with Senator Amidala?" he asks and it's so shocking that words don't hit immediately. And for Force's sake, this alone should be ringing warning bells inside Obi-Wan's skull, but he's so stunned by the question and its meaning that he can't do anything else that blink lamely and stop his mouth from falling open. 

  
No one knows that Anakin and Padmé have been rather committed to each other in the past - Obi-Wan had suspected it since the beginning of the Clone Wars because Anakin's pitiful attempt at flirting and coming off as smooth were evident to say the least - but with such a direct question he has to rectify his knowledge and concede that obviously Anakin's previous fascination with politics and a certain Senator has been noticed. Does he has to try anyway to defend Anakin's reputation? Would it be useful?

  
"Do you remember how stressful it was to be around him afterwards?" Rex continues, when it becomes evident that the Jedi's not going to answer. 

  
Obi-Wan does remember. Unfortunately. He's been close to murder him himself more times that any respectful Jedi should have any right to feel compelled to do: a normal Anakin is already reckless beyond conceivable limits, a heart-broken Anakin is ten times worse, no matter how hard he tried to hide it or pass it as ordinary, both his stunts and foul mood. He mopes, whines, snaps at everyone and everything, and he's rather harsh. Again, if regular-Anakin is a force to be reckon with, sad-Anakin is like an unstoppale storm. 

  
"What's you point, Captain Rex?" Obi-Wan asks, finally speaking. 

  
If the clone has any opinion on Obi-Wan's stern tone, he doesn't show it. "We all have to work with him for extended periods of time and, frankly, I'd advise you to not be the cause of another, let's call it stressful, parenthesis for both the General and ours' sake" he concludes, ever professional, like he's been talking about some stray separatist droids that could delay the return home, and not practically saying that Obi-Wan shouldn't break up with Anakin. 

  
Which is ridiculous and Obi-Wan almost chokes on his own breath. He doesn't know what puzzles him the most: the fact that someone's picked up on their little secret, the nerve to confront him on it or the audacity of giving him an unsolicited advise even. If not for the impropriety and the embarrassment over being caught, Obi-Wan could be almost proud of having such a smart and brave man at his disposal. But, as it is, he can't help denying any implied involvement - because he's a Jedi and, for all that clones don't really care about the Code, he has a reputation to uphold - reassuring Rex that he has no plans whatsoever to disrupt General Skywalker's serenity, or the troops' for that matter. All this with a poised voice and a stoic composure, while inside he's cursing the day they landed on Tatooine. 

3.  
The clones, as well as the other masters, knights, padawans and younglings at the Temple, are Obi-Wan's family. It's inevitable while spending so much time together, sharing sweat and blood, and relying on each other with absolute trust. So, yes, the clones are his family and in every, decent family news travel faster than a ship into hyperspace. The close camaraderie is what makes or breaks most of their dangerous life in current times, but it can be also the reason of ferocious headaches, expecially when gossip spreads. 

  
After Rex, it's natural to assume that Commander Cody is aware of the denied, umproblematic, nonexistent love affair between Obi-Wan and Anakin, which only means that Ahsoka knows too. 

  
To Ahsoka's defence though - and since the damage's already done anyway - she must have sensed that something was going on right from the start, where the start is the indefinite moment that Obi-Wan's acknoledged the tug in his stomach at the sight of a bed-headed Anakin some morning over breakfast, and she's started to watch him curiously. But if the conversation with Rex has been awkward, to say the least, the one with Ahsoka is even worse.

  
It starts with a simple statement. 

  
"So, you and Skyguy are together." 

  
Obi-Wan's already stopped trying to contact the Council because he has felt a slight disturbance in the Force upon Ahsoka entering - mostly apprehension and self-doubt. He takes into consideration the possibility of lying again - and in all honesty, he should because he won't be confessing some minor transgression, but a sever breach of the Jedi Code - and even chastising the boldy Togruta, but he doesn't want to. By starting this thing with Anakin, he's always known that it wouldn't be easy and that there would be consequences to be faced, lies to be told. Except Ahsoka is one of the most trustorthy beings he's ever known and he takes no pleasure in breaking the trust that she has in him in return. So, Obi-Wan tells the truth.

  
"Yes" he admits, trying not show how worried he is, not in his expression nor in the Force. 

  
"Oh" is all Ahsoka says for the first few seconds, eyes widening in obvious surprise, which doesn't reconcile with her previous sentence and lets Obi-Wan think that maybe she was just asking and he's confirmed it like that, without batting an eyelash. "I thought I would have to give you proofs."

  
The word proofs, as in plural, makes his blood run cold - what proofs is she talking about? Did she see them? Doing what, his erratic mind supplies, horrified. "Look" Obi-Wan says, voice soft. "I understand if this makes you uncomfortable - the Code specifically--" 

  
"I don'tdon't care about the Code!" Ahsoka interrupts him, vehemently, too much alike her Master now than any other moment. She notices the nonplussed gaze of Obi-Wan - who, truth to be told, is not that surprised and is not in the position to judge with him being the one at wrong and not the other way around - and manages to lessen the blow. "I mean, I care about the Code - I just want to be sure that you know what you're doing" she says, biting her lower lip, nervous, an habit that Anakin should have already taught her to get rid of. 

  
Does he? Know what he's doing? The only thing Obi-Wan knows is that he's undoubtedly attached to Anakin and there is no turning back now that he knows how it is to be really loved and wanted - he's even thought of leaving the Order as soon as the war comes to an end and neither of them are dead by the time that happens - not because he doesn't want to be a Jedi anymore but because he'd sworn a vow and he's betraying it, no matter if he consider it outdated or in serious need of a modification. He hasn't talked with Anakin about it yet but something tells him he wouldn't be opposed to it. 

  
"Though it's not been that long, we've been through a lot together" Ahsoka resumes, fixing Obi-Wan with a sudden, determined glare. "Anakin is my Master and - and he's my friend, so I wouldn't want to see him hurt or sad or whatever."

  
Obi-Wan doesn't know what it says about him as a Jedi that he finds this obvious display of attachments so much touching, but he doesn't care because, again, he's not in the position to have any negative opinion on the matter and because he's just relieved that Anakin has such a caring friend on his side. "We're of the same mind, Ahsoka" he says, squeezing the small shoulder in reassurance - he's starting to accept that when it comes to speaking about this relationship and feelings for Anakin, words simply are not his forte any longer - to convey as much sincerity as possible. "Anakin's well-being is my priority, too" which is not romantic, by all means, or an heartbreaking declaration of love, but it's everything he has to offer, to Ahsoka al least.

  
The young Padawan seems to ponder the Jedi Master's words for a moment and at last nods, letting a relief he didn't know he was expecting (but it makes sense, really) wash over Obi-Wan.

  
"Good" she concedes and the satisfied aura all around her petite frame turns from placid to mischievous too quickly for Obi-Wan to keep track of and be worried in time. "I won't threaten you with physical violence because we both know that you could take me out even without a lightsaber and with your hands tied behind your back, but Skyguy has been teaching me a trick or two about droids, so you might have an uprising of miffed robots on your hands if something happens."

4.  
His legs and mid-section still hurt even after hours after the accident, not to mention his head - according to the medic everything should be fine in a couple of days, not even the need to apply bacta patches. If it had been up to him, he wouldn't have bothered with the check at all, but that way Anakin would have done the same.

  
Obi-Wan's currently watching Anakin get his physical evaluation from afar - the stubborn Jedi is trying to convince the medical droid to release him already because he's fine, but his foot is tapping relentlessly against the floor and his hands are restless, now in his hair and now scratching his cheek or nape, the rush of adrenaline still coursing through his blood after a victorious fight with a powerful Sith such as Count Dooku.

  
Obi-Wan has been uncoscious for most of that, crushed under a metal ledge, and awakened only later wrapped around Anakin's body and death looming over their heads. No matter the medical report, he and Anakin will have to talk.

  
It's the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic that distracts Obi-Wan from his musings. The old politician looks fine - maybe still a bit pale but it's natural after the last hours, during which he's been kidnapped and risked to fall to his death.

  
"He's an incredible boy" he says, looking at Anakin. The smile on his lips resembles in shape the one of a crèchemaster, but Obi-Wan can't help to think that the eyes are another story entirely - there's something in the way he stares at Anakin that he doesn't like.

  
Anyway, Obi-Wan has to concur. "Anakin is a good Jedi" he agrees, stressing the word Jedi purposefully in case Palpatine has noticed the adoring glances he's been accused of directing Anakin's way when he's convinced no one is looking. 

  
The Chancellor tears his eyes from Anakin and turns to look at Obi-Wan instead, a peaceful expression that betrayes anxiety underneath. "May I speak freely to you, Master Kenobi?" he asks, and even after Obi-Wan's nod, he pauses, like debating whether he should talk or stay silent but ultimately deciding for the latter. "I've heard him say compromising things to you while you were unconscious."

  
Obi-Wan's training allows him to appear calm and collected on the outside, even a bit skeptical - inside there's a raging rancor pressing on his stomach, because he he has no doubt about what compromising things the older man is referring to. He doesn't know for sure obviously, but the politician's tone and the fact that Anakin himself has confessed to Obi-Wan that he scared him for a minute, it's enough to imagine at least. "Yes, Anakin can be quite dramatic but he has the heart in the right place" Obi-Wan replies, the poster of Jedi tranquillity.

  
It wasn't in his intention to throw Anakin under the metaphorical speeder, but it's the Chancellor they're talking about, not Rex or Ahsoka. And yes, Anakin trusts Palpatine enough to tell him his secrets (except this one about them because it's not up to only himself and because it's against the rules) but Obi-Wan doesn't know him more than the next man and he'd like for the personal aspects of his life to be not spread around, more than it already is. 

  
The Chancellor smiles, lips closed and no teeth showing. "Anakin is a dear friend of mine and I wouldn't do anything to cause him problems" he says. 

  
Obi-Wan chooses to ignore the bad feeling at these words in favour of another thought: should the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic be saying these things? It seems only foolish to entertain the illusion that Palpatine is referring to a simple, just slightly closer friendship between Obi-Wan and Anakin (but Obi-Wan won't repeat the same mistake he made with Ahsoka and won't take the bait), so this means that he's accepting it and has just implied that he won't do anything on the subject. Everyone knows that Jedi are not allowed to form attachments, so why is he so nonchalant about it? Is it just for Anakin's sake? 

  
"I know what you're thinking" Palpatine continues, and Obi-Wan has the absurd impression that he's talking the truth, like literally. And it's stupid, he knows, but shields his thought even more tightly anyway. "I shouldn't be condoning your behaviour, you're Jedi after all, but as long as your efficiency is still perfect - and it is, we've had a good example today - you'll hear no objections from me. I'm just trying to look after my friend, that's why I'm telling you."

  
Everything, from the way Palpatine's sneaked on him without a sound to the way he's talking, in the last few minutes is unsettling. Obi-Wan always trusts his instincts and right now they're telling him that something's wrong but can't understand what for the life of him. A part of his brain is asking him to be sensible, asking to consider that maybe he's just paranoid and the bad feeling is the consequence of another person knowing what should have been a secret, be it in romantic or just general closeness sense. 

  
Palpatine starts to turn and look at Anakin again, but something in Obi-Wan suggests him that he has to stop him. "If you know him well then you should also know that Anakin would loath to be seen so easy to hurt" he replies, trying to figure out if he hit his head or something or if he needs a psych evaluation because there is no reason at all to sound so territorial about it. 

  
Palpatine lifts the corner of his lips, but it seems like he's smiling at something only he knows. "Yes, I suppose I'm becoming too apprehensive in my old age" he says. 

  
Obi-Wan just nods, reminded once again of his dislike of politicians but one or two notable exceptions, and because he wants to cut this conversation, he tells him that Anakin would certainly appreciate his concern. "Now, if you excuse I have to go" he finishes, and would really really like to take the man's elbow in hand and keep him as far away as possible from Anakin, but he also knows that his young lover is the only one who can figure out if they need to worry or not. So Obi-Wan leaves, the beginning of a throbbing headache - he'll have to investigate, but first he need a thorough mediation session. 

5.  
"Master Kenobi, may I talk to you about something? It's about Anakin" is the start of another conversation, this time in the Senate building and with Padmé Amidala. 

  
By now, Obi-Wan knows perfectly well about what she wants to talk about and, if he has to be completely honest, hers is the only exchage he had been expecting since the beginning of his relationship with her former lover because Anakin's informed him of having told her. Not that Obi-Wan has been anxious to speak with her of this particular matter, but he can understand and he is now aware that people like sharing their opinions even when he doesn't want to. 

  
All would be fine and well - almost anyway - if Obi-Wan hadn't been on the receiving end of the other talks before, but he did, so it's possible that he may be bit biased. That's why he doesn't let her even begin. 

  
"You know that Anakin and I are together and want to make sure that I don't hurt him, I know. You're not the first person that tries that. What surprises me is why you all think I will be the one breaking his heart and not the other way around." 

  
He has been thinking about the last thing ever since Rex confronted him - he's spent all his life being a good Jedi and a careful soldier but somehow everyone seems so bent on believing that it's gonna be him to do something wrong and make a mess. Why? It's not like Anakin hasn't the reputation of being reckless and inconsiderate from time to time. 

  
Senator Amidala has a bewildered expression on her face but recovers almost immediately. "Actually, I wanted to know what you think about the fact that Chancellor Palpatine wants him to be on the Council, but if you prefer to talk about this immediately it's fine by me."

  
No, Obi-Wan doesn't prefer to talk about this immediately or ever, he just wants for the floor to swallow him alive and for his death to be quick and clean. Or at the very least to shove a foot in his mouth. 

  
He doesn't let the silence stretch on - he clears his throat, careful not to look at Padmé, who must be grinning because Obi-Wan can feel the amusement all around her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed. And you and Anakin are--"

  
"If you're worried for my, uhm, past with Anakin, don't be. We weren't meant to be together and I think it all tuned out fine for all of us" she interrupts him and there's a mischievious glint in her eyes that Obi-Wan chooses to ignore for his own mental health. But he can't stop himself from wondering what is happening with his life - he's having a conversation on his romantic relationship with his boyfriend's ex-lover, a thing that, with good reason, should exist only in cheap holodramas, not in the life of a Jedi Master. "To answer your question, I think it's because Anakin's always worshipped you and he'd kiss the ground you walk on" she goes on, bluntly. "He's clearly enamoured and, between the two of you, you are more likely to end things."

  
Is that how everyone sees it? That Anakin is the more invested one in their relationship? Is that what Anakin thinks too? Obi-Wan's nowhere near ready to verbally profess undying love, but Anakin has to know that he loves him, right? That he would do anything and more for him? 

  
He must have the aspect of someone whose whole world's falling apart, because Padmé gently touches his arm and say: "for what it's worth, I think you're going to be fine" and it is the sincerity in her voice rather than the words that reassures him. "But remember that I'm wealthy enough to hire a large number of pirates and make you disappear just like that" she says in a purposefully flat voice, before starting to giggle like maniacs. 

+1  
When Quinlan appears behind the door, Obi-Wan is quick to figure out the it would have been better if he had pretended to be out or in the shower or unable to have visitors due to a terrible, highly infectious, mortal disease. Because first, Quinlan Vos showing up, unexpectedly or otherwise, is never a source of peace for he takes pleasure in disrupting it, and second, because the shit-eating grin on his lips can't mean anything good. Obi-Wan knows all these things perfectly but it's still too early in the morning (another reason why the presence of the Kiffar is suspicious enough) and he prefers to not have to be socially affable before his tea (Anakin is late for breakfast) and though being the Chosen One's mentor and supposedly friends with the menace standing before his eyes should have made him develop a sort of instinct for self-preservation, this surely wouldn't include opening the door to his quarters in the list of _Things To Avoid_. 

  
"To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" he says, trying to keep his face and voice as blank as possible to not give away the mixture of annoyance and censured amusement that arises whenever Quinlan is around. 

  
Said Jedi Master ignores the question and the not-so-veiled sarcasm altogether and let himself in clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder in lieu of greeting, then stops in the middle of the room looking around with slow, deliberate movements as he's surveying the site of an investigation. "Point me to any surface where I can sit without the risk of sensing you and Skybrat doing the nasty" he says casual and nonchalant as if it's a perfectly sound thing to say, to a fellow Jedi no less, like discussing the weather or the recounting of a dull diplomatic mission. 

  
The bluntness knocks the wind right out of Obi-Wan's lungs and makes him predictably, undoubtedly, regrettably blush up to his ears, neck red and face hot. The meaning and the link with the other's ability in psychometry is clear enough; he can't remember another circumstance as awkward - well, actually, he can and not only in regards of the nice chats about his and Anakin's relationship, but this one has the potential to beat any of the other and the future ones too if the first sentence has almost shut down his brain already. 

  
He must be projecting or his expression very explicit because Quinlan's smirk only gets bigger and smugger. "You don't deny it - good" he remarks, plopping down on the couch in the end. 

  
Obi-Wan has absolutely no clue how Quinlan got to find out his secret but doesn't dwell on it because the other has always had this incredible ability to find out things in inexplicable ways. "What do you want, Quin?"

  
"What? Now one can't even visit a friend after a long mission without having his motive questioned" Quinlan replies, a mock offended look on his face. 

  
Obi-Wan throws a dark look in his direction, resisting the impulse to roll his eyes. "I'm burting with joy to see you again, I assure you, but feel free to make it a quick visit" he says, tone heavy with irony to show that he has no intention of enduring any of his insufferable teasing. 

  
Quinlan snorts loudly, arms stretched out on the backrest of the couch. "Don't sweat, it's not to you I need to speak, but your toy boy." 

  
Obi-Wan sighs, eyes closed, wondering what he did horribly wrong in a past life to deserve such a treatment from a person who he considers one of his dearest friend. Actually he doesn't know what it says of himself that all his closest friends are unable to handle their sharp tongue and that they usually use it to mess with him - for all that Quinlan and Anakin aren't that friendly towards each other, they certainly share this dedication; even Bant does it from time to time. 

  
His plan to not indulge the other's taunts is aided - or ruined, it's a matter of perspective - by Anakin's arrival. The younger Jedi is late as usual and for once Obi-Wan has been hoping that his pathological lateness would be useful by avoiding Quinlan for the time being (possibly for good as the three of them are constantly deployed from one planet to another), but of course Anakin had to choose this day to be not as late as on other occasions. 

  
Quinlan jumps on his feet immediately at the sight of Anakin whose sleepy look is not helpful. "Here he is" he says, lips stuck in a perpetual grin, walking towards the motive of his presence. "The Chosen One. The Hero with No Fear. The man who managed to remove the stick up Obi-Wan's ass and replace--"

  
The Force manipulation that hits the Kiffar Master in the back is so sudden and powerful that almost sends him sprawled face-down on the floor. Unfortunately Quinlan is limber and fast enough to not fall but at least doesn't continue the phrase. "I wasn't about to say what you thought, you pervert" he says instead turning to look at Obi-Wan, pretending offence again. As quick as he's sprang to his feet, he goes back to his seat on the couch. 

  
Anakin's eyes are wide with surprise and confusion and mischief. If not for the situation, Obi-Wan would spend more than a handful of seconds admiring his adorable expression but as things are, he can't do anything else than watch him very intently to convey a message. Usually they don't even need to resort to the bond or their coded language, their long history of missions and cohabitation ensuring the understanding part with minimal effort, but this morning Anakin isn't quite receptive (probably because he still has to drink his caf due to their plan to have breakfast together) and instead of leaving, he asks questions - honestly, Obi-Wan is not surprised in the least. "Master, what's going on?" 

  
As if Quinlan's head is open in half (which is not that farfetched as possibility if he doesn't shut up) with all his thoughts and ideas in display, Obi-Wan can see the lewd comment forming there at the word Master. Force-knows how many times he's asked Anakin to not call him that anymore, especially during effusive situations - he should have added _or when Quinlan's around_.

  
The second nudge on the back of the Kiffar's head is a must, and again effective, earning Obi-Wan just a dark look - Anakin, instead, hides his incredulity with the clear promise of using these two particular misuse of the Force at his advantage in the future. 

  
"Skywalker, you and I need to have a chat - sit" Quinlan starts, patting the cushion next to him. When Anakin doesn't move an inch from where his feet are planted on the floor, Quinlan doesn't deter. "Fine, but being difficult won't help your case. What's your intentions with Obi-Wan?" he asks, frankness at its finest and if the tone is vaguely intimidating surely it's not a coincidence. 

  
Both Obi-Wan and Anakin are too stunned to speak at first, confusion mirroring over their connection. Obi-Wan should be accustomed to this kind of talk (four times in the last seven months - Windu does not count), but apparently the repeated exposure to embarrassing conversations isn't enough to get through his thick skull - also this time it's not him on the receiving end of one so it's news to him too. Positive or negative, he will decide later. 

  
Anakin's internal turmoil is summed up in one eloquent word. "What?" 

  
When Obi-Wan tries to intervene, his jaw shuts closed against his will, like a pair of ghost hands are keeping in place to prevent him to speak. He's going to kill Quinlan, if it's the last thing he does before his days come to an end. 

  
"Quit being dope, you heard me."

  
"It's none of your business" is Anakin's quick, brass reply, closing the distance between himself and the couch with only four quick steps, hair out of his face, thundering gaze and dark cloak billowing slightly at his back. 

  
If Quinlan is impressed by the act, he doesn't show it. As matter of fact, he snorts and shakes his head. "And he says you're intelligent" he mumbles under his breath but deliberately high enough to be heard. "It is my very business because you've seduced a friend of mine, so we're gonna talk." 

  
Obi-Wan thinks he must have murdered a buch of children in cold blood or something else equally unforgivable in his aforementioned past life because that is the only explanation for having to listen to the disaster Quinlan is attempting to do. Is he trying to intimidate Anakin? If so, why? To ruin Obi-Wan's life? His relationship? Is he just meddling because he has nothing else to do before the next mission? Just to have a good laugh? Whatever the reasoning, Obi-Wan just hopes that his face, during the other similar conversations, hadn't resembled anything like Anakin's current one because saying it's horrified would be an understatement.

  
"I haven't seduced him!" Anakin cries out, appalled, but his face changes colour so fast to a bright red that it's only natural if their guest doesn't believe them. Not that Anakin's lying - technically it was a mutual thing. "And stop what you're doing" he says, adopting the same tone he uses against their enemies on battlefield. 

  
Against all odds, the clamp on Obi-Wan's jawbone lessen and then disappear, leaving the Jedi Master to move his articulation again. "I could never stand this trick of yours" he complains and knows that he shouldn't give the idiot the satisfaction but he's at least twenty years late so it doesn't really matter. 

  
Quinlan just smiles at him and then refocuses on Anakin. "Here's the thing" he starts, getting to his feet again, this time with more ease, and coming face to face with the younger Jedi. "The man at my back is self-sacrificing idiot who carries the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders and blames himself for everything that goes wrong. He's been though a lot and been hurt so many times. I honestly can't fathom to imagine what he sees in you, but he's a good judge of character most of the times, though many questionable choices, and thinks that starting whatever you two have was a good idea even if it goes everything he's ever believed in, so trust me when I say you don't want me to find out that he's come to regret his decision."

  
As if that wasn't already a remarkable (and heart-warming even though some insults) speech, Quinlan stares at the two dumbstruck Jedi for a few more seconds and then leaves reminding Obi-Wan of a pending sabacc rematch right before the door closes. 

  
Anakin breaks the silence almost immediately. "Have I just been threatened?" he asks looking in the direction where the Kiffar Master has just disappeared, the same expression he used to display whenever Obi-Wan explained to him the importance of meditation the first few months at the Temple. 

  
A thoughtful Obi-Wan hums. "Welcome to the club" he says, feeling a bit disoriented - having actual proofs of Quinlan Vos sticking up for him (albeit unnecessarily) is unprecedented, even more so because finally someone thought to warn Anakin. 

  
"Do we need to worry?" Anakin asks, still dumbfounded.

  
Obi-Wan is not alarmed. If there's anyone in the Order who would understand and not judge him that is Quinlan. Not that this makes the situation any better but at least he doesn't have to worry with another Jedi knowing exactly what could cost him and Anakin their place in the Order. "No, we don't."

  
Anakin nods, shakes out the last traces of bewilderment and then gives Obi-Wan the first kiss of the day.

It's only when they're sipping their tea and caf that with a furrowed brow, he says: "Wait, what did you mean with welcome to the club?" 


End file.
